


Jemmy's Plan For Fun

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	

Jefferson watched as the channels changed. 'Pick something...' Thomas looked at James slightly annoyed. James had a smirk painted on his lips as he kept flipping through the channels. "Jemmy..." Thomas huffed and tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch. "Yes, Tommy?" James looked over at Jefferson smiling smugly. Thomas pursed his lips. "Pick. Some. Thing." Jefferson clenched his jaw. James kept surfing through the channels while staring directly into Thomas's eyes and smiled like a five year old getting the toy they wanted. Jefferson hummed annoyed. "James..." Jefferson's teeth could be heard as he ground them. James felts a shiver go down his spine. 'He's getting there~' James smirked as he looked back at the TV. Jefferson clenched his fists and watched the TV screen in annoyance. James stood up and went to the kitchen, taking the remote with him. Thomas clicked his tongue and sunk into the couch a bit. Jefferson tapped his foot and crossed his arms. He felt like a teenager being told to go to his room. James walked back in after five minutes and returned with a bowl of chips. Madison sat down and flipped through the channels while eating chip after chip after chip. Jefferson's stomach growled and he whined. He looked at James with sad puppy dog eyes though James just ignored him. Thomas scooted closer to James and grabbed the bowl and started to eat them. James took the bowl back and placed it on the coffee table. Jefferson whimpered and rubbed his face groaning in annoyance. "James, I'm hungry. I'm bored. Pick a channel and let me eat the damn chips!" Jefferson rolled onto the floor and reached for the bowl of chips but James slapped his hand away. Thomas yelped and hugged his hand to his chest pouting. James chuckled and sunk into the couch with a lazy grin dancing on his lips and flipped through channel after channel after channel, as if it were a book he was reading. Jefferson stood up and stomped to their room and slammed the door. James didn't flinch, he was expecting that, it was part of his plan. The action just caused James to smirk in satisfaction. He liked it when Thomas was mad. Step two of his plan will lead to his victory. He grinned to himself as he finally stopped channel surfing and ate away at the chips. This was how he had fun when he didn't have work.


End file.
